


Fuck Me on the Fireplace

by kierrathakid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fucking, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierrathakid/pseuds/kierrathakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Zayn a bullshit Christmas list. </p><p>Zayn grants one of Harry's wishes on his list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me on the Fireplace

"What do you want for Christmas this year?" Zayn asked in a casual voice, when they were watching an episode of Scandal tonight. Harry didn't even hear him at first, not until Zayn repeated it and then he realized he was talking to him.

"Uh.. I dunno really." He responds quickly, before shifting his eyes back to the TV screen. He was really interested in this episode, wanting to what the hell was going to happen to Olivia's father. He has doubts their plan won't work, but its not like the President of America and Olivia Pope was going to listen to him anyways. "Harry, seriously, what do you want this year?" Zayn practically whined, and although Harry wanted to pretend he didn't hear him, he knew he would never get to watch the rest of the episode peacefully until he's answered.

"I don't know, there's like a few options, but most of them are impossible for you to give to me, so like.. don't even bother with it." He glances towards the screen to see if there's something good on.

"Make Santa Clause a list, and mail it to him by , lets say Monday?" Zayn suggests, smirking at Harry's frown. He wasn't a fucking kid.  
"Yeah, I'll get right on that." He mumbles sarcastically, impatiently waiting for Zayn to speed this conversation up. He's got a show to watch that ends in ten minutes.

"How about this, you make a list, full of anything and everything you could ever want, and I'll try to get you one thing on the list." Zayn tries to compromise, forgetting about the show completely. Harry suspects he didn't care about the show to begin with. But the offer on the table does sound tempting, and he thinks he's going to put down the most expensive and difficult things to find.  
"Anything, right?" He clarifies, just to be sure.

Zayn nods, smiling. "Anything you want."  
"Alright, its a deal then, I'll finish you're stupid list by tonight." Harry declares, and Zayn raises his eyebrows, surprised.

"Good then, see you tomorrow yeah?" And he stands up suddenly, walking out of Harry's room without a care in the world. Harry looks over to the tv and discovers the show is over, and he's missed the surprise ending.

Zayn Malik's going to pay.

 

+

Harry has his list finished by midnight, and falls asleep with it by his hand. When he wakes up though, its no where to be found, and he guesses he's left it somewhere last night. He makes himself some bacon for breakfast, and showers before heading out to rehearsals for the day. Its just as he's five minutes away from the stadium they are performing at tonight that he realizes he forgot his list somewhere at home . after mentally cursing at himself for five minutes, he decides he'll give it Zayn later on, maybe he'll invite him over for tea and dinner.

Only Zayn doesn't mention it, he doesn't mention anything about the list for the entire rehearsal, and Harry knew he was only kidding. He knew he'd spent hours writing a list for nothing.

+

"Take ten." Their dancer instructor shouts, and Harry is grateful because fuck, his legs are aching and he feels like he's been lifting weights for hours. He practically runs over to the snacks table, Niall beating him by a mili-second as they both snatch a bottle of water from the table.

He finishes it in twenty seconds.

He's too tired and sore to even notice Zayn come up behind him with his hands around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "I forgot your list.." Harry blurts, just to get it over with already. He glances back at Zayn to see his eyebrows scrunch in confusion, and realization kicks in when Harry mouths Christmas.

"Oh yeah, I picked it up this morning, already, thought you knew." Zayn shrugs, moving away so he can face Harry. Harry doesn't recall even getting up to let him in. "How did you get in my house this morning?" Harry asks suspiciously, because he swears he locked his door last night before he went to bed. "I took your spare key a few months ago. I haven't looked over your list yet, but when I do, I'll let you know." Zayn says, his voice sounding tired and forced as though he's about as weak as Harry feels. Harry just nods his head, agreeing because their dance instructor was calling them back over already. Shit.

+

He gets a text around 8 that night while he was eating his unhealthy, bacon sandwich and catching up on last night's missed Scandal episode.  
Zayn: read your list  
Harry: Alrite, you find anything interesting??? and honestly Harry doesn't even remember what the hell he put down, most of it was just made up that he wrote down for laughs.

Zayn: yeah, i find a rlly good 1 mate! gtg Liam's waitin for me. tlk to u soon xx  
Harry wants to ask what he found, because he really doesn't remember and he hopes zayn chose an expensive one to give him. He plans to sell the shit and get money to buy something he actually will use. He can't wait to see the look on his face when Zayn gives him his gift and he comes clean that he didn't really want it.

+

December 19th.  
They were meeting up at Liam's house today, so they can celebrate Christmas here and go spend the next three weeks with their family for the holidays. The gifts were in a pile in front of the TV in the living room, and Liam was in the kitchen pouring everyone glasses of eggnog (alcohol free of course. Louis brought vodka though to give to anyone who wanted to add it in their drinks though.) "Louis!" Harry whisper shouted and pointed to his glass and Louis pulls a bottle of vodka out from his jacket sleeve to sneak into Harry's glass who smiles appreciatively. "Alright then, who's going first?" Liam walks in with his cup filled to the brim with alcohol free eggnog, and grabs the first gift on the top.  
"Zayn." Liam tosses the first gift to him carelessly and he mumbles a thanks before lightly tearing it up.

It was a gift from Niall which consisted of records for his record player of his favorite rap songs. He didn't even need to open the rest to know that this was by far, his favorite. In all Zayn got a two of his favorite literature novels from Harry (Fifty Shades of Grey && The Great Gatsby), a couple of rather colorful flannels and some jeans from Liam, and front row concert tickets to see One Direction perform in London on the 21st of January from Louis. Zayn literally frowned when he opened the abnormally small box and his frown deepened through Louis' fits of laughter. (He laughed so hard he almost choked). Zayn makes a mental note to sell them later and get something he actually wants.  
When it was Harry's turn, he only opened four gifts; one from Niall, one from Liam, one from Louis, and one for himself. (a Martha Stewart cookbook he's had his eyes on for ages.)  
Zayn waits for him to look up before saying "I've got your gift at mine, you can pick it up later on."Which probably wasn't the best move because Harry can act like a five year old at times and he was so impatient he practically begged Zayn to bring him to his.  
Zayn has enough when Harry is sitting on the floor, the movie they were watching has just finished, and Harry turns to give him the look of a lost puppy. "Can I get my gift now? I'm ready to go home." Harry whines, and Zayn nods, relieved to not have to keep up the act anymore.

 

"Is it a puppy?" Harry starts an annoying game of 21 questions as soon as they get into Zayn's car.  
"Nope." He presses down a little harder on the gas pedal, because they are so close to home and Zayn's desperate to give Harry his gift. Harry hums, tapping his chin while he thinks of his list and everything he put down. "Is it a car?" Zayn literally scoffs at this one because why would he give Harry a car when he's already got five sitting in his garage. "Is it a huge collection of all of my favorite movies?" Zayn vaguely remembers that being on his list, and now that he thinks about it he realizes that probably would've been a great gift. "No, stop askin' questions before you ruin the surprise."  
They are only two minutes away from Zayn's place, and Zayn's stomach is filled with nervous little butterflies. "I just can't think of a gift that I asked for, that you couldn't just buy , put it in a box, and wrap it up. I'm drawing a blank here." Harry whines, and Zayn's grateful when he pulls up in his driveway.

 

"Close your eyes babes, don't wanna spoil the surprise early."  
Harry huffs out another whine but willingly closes his eyes and taps his foot impatiently on the floor of the car. Zayn leads Harry into his warm house, and locks the door behind him. He's so nervous now that he actually has Harry here and he wishes he just went with the pet giraffe instead of this. "Are we almost there, I'm tired of waiting." Harry whispers, and Zayn's eyes go wide. "Yeah, we're almost there." He grabs Harry's wrist and slowly leads him into his living room, smiling slowly at his fire place that dimly lit up his living room. "You c-ca open your e-eyes now." Zayn mumbles nervously, running a hand through his messy hair, while Harry's eyes adjust to his surroundings.

 

Harry's smile drops instantly when he doesn't see a big shiny box in front of him. He stares at the fireplace for a few seconds before looking around in search of a present. But all he sees is darkness. He turns to Zayn with the most confused expression Zayn has ever seen and he almost feels guilty because maybe this was a bad idea and maybe Harry wants something different.

 

"I'm so confused..." Harry whispers, looking at Zayn when he moves a few steps forward . "Did you not get me anything?" Zayn moves closer. "Its alright if you didn't.. just.. why did you bring me here if you didn't have a gift?" Zayn's so close he can hear Harry's nervous breathing.

 

"Zayn?" Zayn brings his lips to Harry's gently, hesitant at first, but pushing forward when Harry doesn't push him away. Their kiss is short and simple and Zayn can't help the blush he has when he pulls back.

 

Harry squints suspiciously backing up a little. "What's going on?"  
Zayn pulls the list from his back pocket, and hands it to Harry, staring at the ground while he scolds himself. This was such a stupid idea.

 

He reads it over, scanning it a few times and looking around as if he's supposed to catch onto something. Then it clicks. Number 24 says "To be fucked against a fireplace" . At this time though Harry had drunk too much and just put down random bullshit to make his list seem long and ridiculous. Although it is a fantasy of Harry's but he didn't think Zayn would actually do it.

 

"You're going to- you want to.. fuck Zayn." Harry moans and drops his list to the floor. Zayn's frown perks up a little as he brings his hands to Harry's waist. "Yeah?"  
"Please." Zayn pushes Harry against the brick wall and Harry moans at the feeling of the fire near his legs. Zayn kisses him again, harder, and reaches for Harry's shirt.

 

"I wanna fuck you so bad." Zayn whispers in Harry's ear, and tugs his jeans off roughly.  
"Do it, yeah.. please want you to." Harry sounds breathless already, and Zayn hasn't even got his fingers in him yet.

 

"Gonna finger you first though, yeah. Get you ready for my cock?" Zayn grabs the bottle of lube that he put there earlier, and turns Harry around. "Put your hands on the wall." Harry follows orders like a proper slut Zayn discovers.

 

Harry groans loudly when he feels Zayn try to put his finger in, and bites his bottom lip to try and keep the embarrassing sounds in.  
"Talk to me, need you to talk to me." Zayn says, sliding a second finger in.

 

"What do you want me- ah fuck- to s-say?" Harry's a mess. Moaning and groaning with how good it feels. How good he feels.

"Just tell me, how you feel babes." Zayn whispers so softly it sends chills down Harry's back, and he can't help but groan when he feels Zayn attempting to slide a second finger in him. "God, It feels so good." Harry moans, grabbing Zayn's shirt for support.  
Harry almost loses it with Zayn does something amazing with his artistic fingers, and thrusts up a little, but enough. "Fuuck!" Harry feels the warmth from the fire on his dick, and it turns him on much more than it should. He can feel Zayn's jaw against his neck, kissing in the sensitive areas, while he tries desperately not to come too early. "You think you're ready to take my cock now?" Somehow, Zayn manages to make the question sound so innocent.  
"I'm so f-fucking c-close, Zayn. " Harry whimpers, and immediately, Zayn removes his hands, pulling down his own pants to get caught up.

"Don't touch yourself, for two minutes. Calm yourself down, a bit yeah?" Zayn lazily wanks himself on the couch, while keeping a careful eye on Harry who looks to be in state of near death. He's so hard its painful, and his hands are itching to touch. He just wants to touch, and make himself feel good. He wants- no needs to feel good right now. Zayn smirks when Harry gives him a pathetic little sigh, standing up to his full height and cowering Harry in the corner.

"You want me to fuck you? Fuck you hard and good yeah?"  
Harry nods.  
"Use your words, babes."  
"Yes, Zayn, please. I need you to fuck me. Please, Zayn.. please."  
Zayn's pleased, begging is a huge turn on for him, and the way Harry says it, practically moaning with how bad he wants it, has him leaking before he's got a condom on.

"You ready?"  
"Yes, Zayn yes." Harry braces himself against the bricks on the fireplace and waits with anticipation for zayn to finally fuck him.  
Zayn moans loudly when he starts to push himself in Harry's tight ass, unable to hold back. "You're so tight for me, so wet." Zayn observes, fucking into Harry harder.

"Yeah, just for you. All for you. Fuck, harder." Zayn thrusts his hips up harder, rolling his hips to an imaginary song in his head. He's getting close to coming and he really wishes he wasn't so this could last longer. He grabs Harry hair and tugs his head back to kiss his lips roughly, grabbing his waist to take control of how Harry moved. "Fuck Zayn, fuck me harder. I know you can, you're so fucking good.. just please harder." Harry moans, trying to grab onto the wall but failing miserably because its too flat. He feels too good, like he's floating and all he needs is a few more pushes before he feels amazing. Zayn fucks him harder, as hard as his hips will go, his legs practically aching but he doesn't stop. He fucks into Harry with no mercy , hitting his prostate over and over again until Harry is crying out.

"Oh fuck. Zayn can I come? Please let me come?" Harry's eyes are closed and he's so breathless and so fucking close.

"Yeah, Harry, come for me." Zayn blindly reaches in front of him to touch Harry. He's barely got his hand around him before he's coming, moaning carelessly into Zayn's shoulder, and rocking his hips back to meet Zayn's cock. "Ah fuck, Zayn.. feels so good." Harry moans shamelessly, nearing breaking the marble shelf on the fireplace.

He's weak and tired after he's somewhat back on Earth, but Zayn's still fucking him, and it hurts but in the best way possible. "Think you can come again?" Zayn's almost there, so close yet so far. He wants Harry to come again, so he thinks about his grandma in her underwear to hold back his orgasm. The image itself almost takes his boner away, but the feeling of his cock in Harry's ass is stopping him from getting completely soft.

Harry doesn't feel like he can take another orgasm, feels like he'll pass out if he does, because his first one was so strong. Somehow his cock is hardening again .  
"No, Zayn I can't."  
Zayn glances to Harry's front, a smirk playing on his lips and his eyebrows raised in amusement. "You're sure? Not even for me? Your dick seems to think you can."

and curse Harry's dick, because the damn thing is a traitor is what it is.

"I fuck- y-yeah. Maybe I can." He whimpers a little more, already feeling so close to the edge even though he's sensitive. Harry grabs Zayn again, moaning and groaning with abandon. "Your cock feels so good Zayn, it makes me feel so full." Harry whispers into Zayn's ear like its a secret only they can know. Zayn growls, fucking into Harry harder. Dirty talk turns him on so much.

Then Harry does something with his hips, pushing back into Zayn's dick and grinding his ass down, hard. Zayn moans, unable to control himself. He bites down on his bottom lip, closing his eyes shut so he can just feel.

"I wanna hear you Zayn. Hear how good my ass makes you feel." He does that ass grinding thing again.  
"Fuck Harry!" Zayn's close, so so fucking close, he can almost taste his orgasm coming.

"I fucking love your cock, Zayn. Its so fucking big.. I love it." Harry moans and thats it for Zayn. He comes with a loud shout of Harry's name , his eyes closed, mouth open in a perfect O, and his hands gripping Harry's hips so hard, he leaves bruises.

"I'm -shit sorry. I can't handle anymore." Zayn responds to Harry's long and painful whine. He was the one who got him hard again in the first place. Harry doesn't think, too focused on coming again. He lazily wanks himself off, his movements getting faster the closer he gets. He moans and whispers into Zayn's neck, telling him how close he is. Who made him feel this good. "Zayn!" Harry comes again without a warning, biting Zayn's neck.

Harry slumps against Zayn's sweaty chest, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Out of my 19 years of life, I've got to say this is my favorite Christmas present I've ever gotten. " Harry mumbles sleepily. He can feel the deep rumble when Zayn laughs.

"Yeah? Think anyone can top my gift?" Zayn lightly runs his hand through Harry's soft curls. The boy's adorable.

"Nah, not in this lifetime Malik." Zayn is pleased with that, closing his eyes to rest for tomorrow. He's heading out to see Perrie in Jamaica. "Good, that's all I wanted to hear." 

\+ 

Harry is standing stark nude in his doorway, waving Zayn goodbye while tells the taxi driver he'll be there in a second. "We'll do this again sometime, yeah Styles?" The way Zayn says it makes it sound like some sort of challenge, that Harry can't just let slip through his fingers. "Anytime Malik."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it,  
> more gay smut to come.


End file.
